A Princesses' Honour
by Typhlogirl
Summary: The final scene from episode 208 The Chase from Azula's POV, though I have tweaked it a bit.


Her breathing is heavy; she slowly steps backward, arms raised defensively. Sweat winds its way down her neck, down her back, causing her dark red uniform to stick uncomfortably to her body. She is tired, and trapped like an animal, backed against a wall. Honey coloured eyes flick between each person standing stoically, surrounding her, their eyes cold, waiting for her to lash out again. She glares at them, her eyes slits of menace, but none of them back down from her gaze.

She drinks the sight of them, the little bedraggled group finding unity in their hatred of her, acting as a team to overwhelm her. The two water whelps with their matching obstinate glares (oh, how cute, they were trying to be tough), the Avatar, breathing heavily with a stern expression on his face (how utterly _terrifying_!), the weird Earth dwarf that had the audacity to trip her (she'd pay for that humiliation tenfold), and, of course, angry little Zu-zu, snarling viciously (she wonders if that lovely scar scares small children…) and his uncle, giving her a look of disdain mixed with something she can't quite put her finger on…but it appears to be disappointment.

_Oh don't worry; the feeling's mutual, you pathetic old fool. _

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together." she says, making no attempt to hide the condescending tone in her voice. Almost casually, she raises her arms into the air, a look of sullen disappointment replacing the prior arrogant smirk decorating her features.

"I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour." she states decisively, trying to fill her voice with stubborn respect for her foes, but her eyes betray her; they remain raised, sweeping across the battered group, waiting to see their reactions to her sudden submission.

Oh, they may have managed to overwhelm her, to force her into a corner, but they were _far_ from defeating her.

Everyone's attention is on her…but wait. The old man flicks his gaze toward the Earthbender, his concentration broken. She feels insulted at his lack of respect for her abilities; clearly, he doesn't see her as a real threat, and cannot be bothered to give her his full attention. He really _is_ a fool.

She observes the movements of his pale gold eyes with her own, deeper ones. Suddenly, he seems to remember her presence, and brings his focus back to her.

For once split second, their gazes meet. Her eyes narrow, and she smiles coldly at him.

_Retreat from _this

With blinding velocity, she whips her hand out, letting her hatred and contempt manifest itself into the crackling bolt of sapphire blue lightning that explodes from her fingers to embed itself into the chest of her uncle, delighting in the look of shock plastered on his stupid face as the electricity rips through his skin and muscles, burning everything before it, eagerly seeking vital organs to decimate and maim. He groans with pain, body reeling from the blow, and crumples onto the ground while her brother cries out in horror, his voice strained and choked.

_Agni, the fat idiot's weakness has rubbed off on him. One blow to the old man and he's bawling like a baby._

As if on cue, the four enemy benders each release an attack toward her. Still smirking, and quite impressed with her own brilliance, she lazily summons a shield of glittering blue flames to protect herself. The blows collide with the fire but cannot penetrate it; instead, the fusion of all the elements creates a massive explosion that flings flame and debris throughout the deserted town.

The combined force of the attacks and the resulting noise nearly knocks her off her feet, but she regains her composure as the black smoke engulfs the clearing. Sensing an opportunity, and pleased with her initiative (oh, that attack felt so _good…_how long had she been waiting for a chance to show the decrepit idiot just how she felt about him?), she nimbly vaults over the wall, her eyes, so used to the black smoke produced by flames, easily shaping the scene before her. Using the smog as cover, she darts back through the (ex) town to where her loyal lizard mount is waiting patiently. Performing a graceful somersault, she skilfully lands in the saddle and directs her mount in the same movement. All done before those amateur idiots had the chance to even open their eyes. Purring contently, she flicks the reins, and her lizard immediately begins to dash away from the burning buildings.

A satisfied smile plays across her lips as she hears her brother's anguished wails rip through the air behind her.

_There is _no_ honour in surrender, uncle._


End file.
